Don't Stop
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: On an unusally hot night neither Zuko or Katara are able to sleep. So they hang out by the ocean, talking and joking around. That is, until a play fight puts them in a compromising position and then engage in a night of passion that neither wants to stop.


**This fanfic was inspired by GreenifyMe's AWESOME Zutara art on deviantart . com. I'll put the link here, just take out the spaces. And check out the rest of her Zutara art if you get the chance, her art is just AWESOMENESS! Anyway, here's **_**Don't Stop**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Tonight unusually hot night in the Fire Nation and the Gaang. The Gaang has chosen to sleep outside instead of in their stuffy tents. Even Toph escaped the confines of her earth tent for the night. But the one who had the most trouble sleeping was Zuko. Between Sokka and Toph's snoring, Aang talking in his sleep- mumbling something that sounded like "No, no more onion and banana juice,"- and Katara tossing and turning, Zuko wondered how anyone could sleep.

Letting out a sigh, Zuko stood up, stripping off his shirt and an attempt to feel cooler, and grabbed his sleeping bag. He made his way toward the short of the ocean, stopping right before the grass met the sand. He rolled up his sleeping bag and propped it against a large tree, then sat against it. He laid his head, relishing the feeling of the ocean breeze on his face. Why hadn't they decided to sleep down here?

A rustling startled him and he looked up. But it was only Katara, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked over to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, moving over so she had room to sit. Katara shook her head, plopping down next to him. She started up at the sky.

"It's the full moon," she said, "It always makes me restless, especially if I'm near water. What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Zuko said, "You know you guys make a lot of noise in your sleep."

"You get used to it," Katara said, staring up at the full moon. Zuko glanced over at Katara and was almost startled at what he saw. Sure, he had noticed that Katara was beautiful but…they way the moonlight hit her face, making her skin glow and her eyes sparkle, she looked…otherworldly. Like a spirit.

Katara's glance over at Zuko, feeling his eyes on her. And was surprised when he held her gaze, a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"You're staring at me," Katara giggled. Zuko blinked a few times and looked away quickly.

"Was not," he mumbled.

"Sure," Katara said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Zuko's eyes snapped right back onto her.

"You don't believe me," he said.

"Because I saw you staring at me," Katara countered.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Gotcha!" Katara giggled, poking his arm playfully. Zuko scoffed.

"Very mature Katara," he said.

"You're just mad that I tricked you," Katara said, poking him again.

"Will you stop that?" Zuko asked.

"What, this?" Katara said, poking him again. And again. And again-

"Yes! That!" Zuko snapped. Katara stopped and they sat in silence for a few seconds…until Zuko felt a thin, cool finger poke his arm.

"That's it!" he said. Zuko grabbed Katara and began tickling her waist.

"Zuko!" she laughed, tears of laughter pooling in her eyes, "No fair! Stop…it!"

"Then stop poking me!" Zuko chuckled, enjoying having Katara at his mercy.

"N-Never," Katara laughed, "Come on…I…can't breathe…."

"All you have to do is stop," Zuko said with a cocky smirk. Well, maybe he got a bit too cocky too soon. In the blink of an eye, Katara grabbed his wrist and twisted around, slamming Zuko against the tree while she straddled his waist. They struggled for a moment, Zuko trying to regain control, but Katara was stronger that she looked.

"Gotcha," Katara said with a mischievous smirk. They struggling got them into the current position of Zuko grabbing her left arm, accidently pulling her sleeve down a bit so that her shoulder was exposed, and Katara's arms on his wrists as she sat on his knees.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other. Katara's hair was slightly disheveled from their play fight and her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. If anyone walked in on them at that moment, they may have gotten the wrong idea.

They weren't sure who moved first or what made them move at all. Maybe it was the moonlight. Maybe it was the sound of the ocean. Maybe it was the heat. All they knew was that one moment, they were staring at each other and the next, their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Zuko's hand came up to cup the back of Katara's head, pulling her closer to him. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and Katara moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth so that his tongue danced with hers. Katara's right hand left Zuko's wrist to rest on his chest and trail down, her nails raking against his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake, before stopping right above the top of his pants.

When the need for air became too great, their lips separated, but Katara chose instead to assault Zuko's neck. Her lips seared against his skin, with kisses and bites. Her lips trailed to a sensitive spot toward the front of his neck and Zuko let out a hiss of pleasure. He felt Katara smile against his skin as she began sucking on the spot. Zuko let out a loud moan, his body writhing under her. Katara's hand trailed lower down Zuko's stomach, her nails playfully tracing his six pack before traveling down toward the top of his pants as Zuko whispered, "Don't stop."

**And there's the end! I may do a sequel, I may not. Depends on if inspiration hits me. Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
